<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know you wanna stay the night (always reach out for your hand) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395888">you know you wanna stay the night (always reach out for your hand)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Boys In Love, Brian is too polite for his own good, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Brian was approached with offers from other musicians and the three times the boys drag him out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know you wanna stay the night (always reach out for your hand)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John scowled. The woman standing next to him at the bar took a careful step away from him, apparently abandoning her courage she has been building up. He feels vaguely guilty, when it comes to nights like this, he is usually having the best time (dancing, drinking, fucking). Right now, he wishes they had just packed up after the gig and gone home.</p>
<p>That’s what Brian had wanted.</p>
<p>Now Brian is surrounded by whatever new band is trying to break through the wall. John tightens his grip on his glass. The woman, the singer if he recalls correctly, is leaning forward, pushing her chest out so that it is nearly falling out of his chest. John might have been amused at any other time, at the way Brian’s eyes skitter away and back and away again.</p>
<p>It would have been funny if he couldn’t make out the conversation cutting through the din of the bar.</p>
<p>“So anyway, our guitarist skipped town last week. A girlfriend in Soho.”</p>
<p>“Soho? How long has he been with her?”</p>
<p>The singer laughs loud and fake. John downs his drink and signals for a refill.</p>
<p>“Only three weeks. So, like I said we’re strapped for a guitarist and we’re supposed to record a demo next week.”<br/>He grits his teeth as Brian tilts head. The singer bats her eyes and presses closer.</p>
<p>“A guitarist like you.”</p>
<p>John downs this drink too as soon as he gets it. Brian smiles at the compliment, a flush settling high on his cheeks. He squeezes the counter, his hands setting in something sticky. It’s like Brian doesn’t even realize that he’s being solicited.</p>
<p>“John!” Roger screeches as he collides with John’s back.</p>
<p>He spares a smile. At least one of them is having fun. John lifts his arm and lets Roger slide underneath. Roger sniffs at his empty glass before glancing up. His grin slips off his face when he spots Brian.</p>
<p>“Really, I think it’d be fun, creative differences. Growth as an artist. Of course, until we find a guitarist that <em>clicks.</em>”</p>
<p>John feels how Roger’s fingers tighten into his wrist. Brian leans away from the girl, signaling for another drink.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”</p>
<p>“That’s just rude Roger,” Freddie purrs, hooking his chin is Roger’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Freddie glances in the direction of Brian and his eyes narrow.</p>
<p>“Think about it, what your guitar would do with a voice that can go higher.”</p>
<p>“Now she’s just insulting us,” Fred sulks.</p>
<p>John raises an eyebrow. Roger and Freddie both have better control than this singer, and he is pretty sure Roger’s regular voice is higher than this woman’s.</p>
<p>Brian shakes his head, “the Old Lady is picky.”<br/>He feels a swell of vindication. That guitar had chosen his amp, Roger’s drums, and Freddie’s presence. Brian smiles though, his kind one. Freddie sighs.</p>
<p>“He needs to tell her to piss off.”</p>
<p>“How would she know if she’s never been played with me?”</p>
<p>Roger pushes away, “nope. She’s not going to get the chance.”</p>
<p>John smirks.</p>
<p>“Get our guitarist back, pretty boy!”</p>
<p>Roger marches between the bassist and singer and grabs Brian’s arm. The smile is <em>vicious. </em>John shudders.</p>
<p>“Brimi, I think Freddie wants to go over a new song with you? He has some exciting <em>vocals.</em>”</p>
<p>Brian smiles softly at Roger’s appearance, “what, <em>now</em>?”</p>
<p>“Right now,” Roger nods.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry. Another time?” Brain says.</p>
<p>Roger pulls Brian away, shooting a triumphant look at the woman, “he’s busy for the next two decades.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roger leans back against the pillar. His bandmates have long since scattered to the wind. After parties are always fun, you just don’t know who is going to show up. He loves the praise that other big names lavish onto him, the rock stars that want to <em>be </em>him and the groupies that want to <em>fuck </em>him.</p>
<p>Granted they didn’t know the only people he fucks anymore happen to be his best mates, but it is still a thrill to know he can have the pick of the room. It just so happens that the usual picks of the room happen to be the ones he goes home every night.</p>
<p>The problem, he finds, is that other semi-big names think just having one of Queen will thrust them onto the main stage. Roger has no problem telling people to shove off when they ask him to leave. Freddie laughs in their faces. He isn’t entirely sure that John’s gotten an offer (which is <em>bollocks </em>do these musicians have <em>ears?)</em>, but Roger can picture the flat “no,” the asker would get.</p>
<p>Brian, however, is painfully polite. Roger knows Brian won’t leave Queen, but <em>god </em>does he wish he was more authoritative about it.</p>
<p>It would save him, and the others, jaw pain. He grits teeth. The bassist hip checks Brian, who stumbles indicating how much Brian’s indulged tonight. Roger mimics the conversation he knows is happening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, you were fantastic tonight! Really something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thanks!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do you want to jam with us sometime? Maybe create a collab piece?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, it’s really busy –</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry so much about timing. Queen wouldn’t mind loaning you to us for a bit. A tour? Six months top.</em>
</p>
<p>“Roger, talking to yourself?”</p>
<p>He flicks his eyes to where John is leaning against the other side of the pillar. Then tilts his head to where Brian is being held up by the bassist. His eyes dart back to his own bassist, where predictable jaw tightening occurs. John’s hands flex against his arm.</p>
<p>Brian lifts his hands and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“The party will be over by the time he’s done saying no.”</p>
<p>“Or he’ll be talked into a three-album deal.”</p>
<p>Roger rolls his head to see Freddie strutting passed him. He takes the champagne flute as Freddie hands it to him. John laughs as Roger downs the drink. Brian’s head automatically turns when he hears Freddie sing-song Brian’s name. John perks up too.</p>
<p>It’s strange how all of them pay attention when Freddie starts to sing.</p>
<p>Brian drunkenly flings himself over Freddie. The bassist lifts his hands and slowly backs away. Roger wonders what kind of look Freddie gave him. Something with that sharp side-eye of his, heaven knows he has backed off more than once when he has got that look.</p>
<p>Not in the studio, though.</p>
<p>“Bye!” Brian yells loudly.</p>
<p>Roger’s anger fades when he sees that crooked smile light up Brian’s face when he realizes Freddie’s bringing him over to John and him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Freddie takes some pride in the idea that others want his lovers in some way. Roger for his looks. John for his kindness. Brian for his talent. Certainly, he has fun chasing off the suitors, but the real thrill is having them come back to him. He knows that they will.</p>
<p>It doesn’t stop the occasional thread of anger at the nerve of these people thinking that his lovers would be so fickle. And the wish that Brian will have a little more of a firm hand in turning down these people.</p>
<p>Gentleness is a core of Brian’s personality, and Freddie wouldn’t change it for the world, but there’s something about watching the hope grow on these people’s faces when Brian doesn’t immediately turn them down that Freddie hates.</p>
<p>Probably because he has been there.</p>
<p>Freddie briefly turns his attention back to the crowd he is currently standing in. Elton gives a vivid retelling of one of Bernie’s relationship mishaps (with a grimacing Bernie behind him). Reassured they haven’t noticed his distraction he turns back to Brian.</p>
<p>The guitarist has an arm slung around the drummer. Apparently more of a friend than Freddie had originally thought. He shrugs. Then, somehow, he manages to hear the drummer’s words through the crowd.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just leave Queen? You guys aren’t going to last another year, we’re just getting our legs underneath us.”</p>
<p>Freddie scowls. Why is the world so eager for Queen to break up and yet their albums still sell so well?</p>
<p>They’ve obviously reached the climax of the story because now Bernie is frantically trying to wrap his hands around Elton’s mouth. The two of them squabbling like the brothers they are. Freddie grins and then turns back to where the drummer now has Brian pressed against the wall. They’re both laughing. Freddie is briefly distracted by Brian’s beauty.</p>
<p>Something leans against his side and wraps his arm around Roger. He doesn’t need to look at him to know that Roger has his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes on Brian. Freddie squeezes Roger over him for the briefest second.</p>
<p>John slips through the party, focused but not angry, like a cat stalking a bird. He smiles at the comparison. The drummer steps away from Brian and that’s when John sides into space next to Brian. Freddie watches Brian practically fold into John as the bassist wraps an arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“They’re beautiful in love,” Roger murmurs.</p>
<p>Freddie taps one finger against Roger’s wrist. Their universal sign of <em>yes. </em>Brian gets led away, giggling at something John says. Elton’s story reaches its end, he apparently managed to win against Bernie judging by the massive sulking Bernie is doing into his scotch.</p>
<p>Roger pulls away from him, tapping twice on his wrist <em>follow.</em></p>
<p>Freddie does if only to show his guitarist that there’s no way he is getting away from them anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>